Big Time Director
by MidnightBlueDragon
Summary: When a famous director comes to the Palmwoods, BTR agree to help Stephanie get close to him to get advice. What they didn't expect was the chaos that would come after the two directors meet: the boys end up getting dragged into Stephanie's next big movie.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I wish i did, but i don't...**

**Another BTR fic...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Plans

Stephanie King ran through the Palmwoods lobby at full speed, her long hair flying into her eyes every few seconds. Pushing back the long strands of her dark hair once more, she skidded to a stop and eyed her surroundings. She squeezed the rolled up copy of TigerBeat that she was holding with both hands as if to not let it get away. There was a giant, goofy grin plastered on her face that could only be rivaled by one other person who lived at the Palmwoods.

And when her eyes found that other person begging the Jennifers to go out with him, her grin intensified. She sprinted to him and nearly tackled him to the cold, concrete, wet from the water from the pool. Her actions raised a few eyebrows in the Palmwoods Pool area but she ignored them all as she helped her victim stand up.

"Oww," the dark haired boy groaned as he fixed the lop-sided hockey helmet that was on his head. "What was that for? I already told you yesterday that I returned your horror movie!"

"Ooh, sorry about that," Stephanie grinned sheepishly, "I'm just so excited!"

Carlos's eyes lit up, "About what? Is it something really, really cool!"

"YES!" Stephanie squealed. It was highly unlike her to squeal since she was more the cool, collected type but this occasion called for it. "Henry Davidson is coming to film at the Palmwoods!"

"YEAH- I mean who the heck is Henry Davidson?" Carlos asked, confused.

Stephanie rolled her eyes as she showed Carlos the cover of the magazine she was holding. There was a picture of a dark haired boy in his early twenties next to the words: VISITING L.A. "He's the famous directing prodigy! He's made several great films, including some outstanding horror projects." She sighed dreamily. "He's a genius."

"He also starred in the original Witches of Rodeo Drive series," Camille added helpfully as she watched the scene from the pool chair next to them. "He's so hot!"

"Thank you I know I am," James smirked as he ran his fingers through his hair as he joined his friend and the two girls who were giving him incredulous looks.

"Not you!" Camille grabbed the magazine from Stephanie and put it in James's face, "HIM!"

"And I thought we were friends, Camille! I guess it's over between us!" James huffed then left with a pout.

Camille turned to Carlos with a questioning look. Carlos shrugged but waved it off, "Don't worry about him, it's his time of month, if you know what I mean." The two girls nodded in understanding.

"Anyways, back on topic," Stephanie smiled widely again, "Carlos, I need your help to help me get close enough to Henry to get his autograph and some possible acting tips."

"Why are you asking me for help?" Carlos inquired, confused.

"Because, last time a big celebrity was here, you got stuck in a well with her," Stephanie referred back to the time when Jordin Sparks came to the Palmwoods as she crossed her arms, "and then you ended up getting to sing a song with her. If anyone knows how to get close to a celebrity, it's you and your friends. And that's why I need your help."

Carlos smirked at the girl, "You know our services don't come cheap."

Stephanie scoffed before grabbing his collar and bringing him close and saying in a low, almost threatening voice, "You get me close to Henry Davidson and I will pay you anything you want."

"Anything?" Carlos gulped as she pulled away.

Back to her happy, grinning self, Stephanie shrugged, "I have a lot of money saved up. So will you help me?"

Carlos thought about it for a moment then shrugged, "Hey, I got nothing better to do with my life. Why not?"

"YES! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Stephanie repeated over and over again as she squeezed the boy with a tight hug.

Meanwhile, Camille sighed as she pondered what would happen in the near future. Knowing the boys, nothing good and they probably would get her involved, too, like they did when they tried to make their apartment the ultimate crib. She would just have to tell them 'no' and she would have to learn to say no to the his big, brown, puppy dog, eyes. She sighed dreamily as she thought about her crush, knowing that that would take a while and it would be harder than she thought it would be.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you want us to help get Stephanie close to some famous director cause she wants some tips from him and she wants an autograph when she could just go up to him herself and ask him for all that?" Logan summed up as he, James, and Kendall all stared in amazement at Carlos. The amazement wasn't a good thing.

"Yup," Carlos nodded with a grin. "Honestly, we've been through this ten times, I don't see which part of it you don't get. Geez, and you're supposed to be the smart one, Logan?"

Logan glared at the boy before replying, "I'm sorry, I don't get part where this all stupid!" He smacked Carlos upside the head for his last comment.

"Hey!" Carlos was about to retaliate when Kendall cut in, trying to smooth everything out.

"Carlos, you do realize that it would just be easy for Stephanie to go up to him on set and ask him for those things?" Kendall tried.

"Yes, I know that it would be easier!" Carlos replied like it was an obvious fast that everyone knew. "But she asked me to help her and I want to make her happy. Plus, what if he doesn't want to see any fans?"

Standing up from his comfortable seat on the sofa, James wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder, "Ah, Carlos, always trying to make a girl happy. I have taught you well."

Logan scoffed at that, "Please, you couldn't even teach yourself to tie your own shoelace."

"Hey, I was young!" James defended.

"You were twelve," Logan retorted, a smirk glued onto his lips while Carlos and Kendall laughed. "Anyways, whatever plan you were thinking of, Carlos, count me out."

"But, LOGAN!" Carlos sighed, exasperated, "We need you to convince Camille to help us when we need her help."

"Is that all the use I am to your plans?" Logan demanded, kind of hurt.

"No! You also make sure that there are no mistakes that could go wrong before we put the plan in play!" Kendall quickly covered for Carlos.

Logan looked between the two boys to see if he really believed what Kendall just said but it was hard to argue with. He knew as well as the rest of the boys and pretty much everyone else that the boys needed him to double check their plans in the case of faults, which was almost always. He was also the only one of the four friends to be capable of finding a loophole in anything.

"Fine, I'll help," Logan gave in, but not before wondering what he had gotten himself into.

"Okay, so now that everyone's in, let's think of a plan," Kendall smirked at his three friends who returned his sly smirk with ones of their own.

* * *

Three days later, the boys were surprised to see, when they got out of the elevator, that most of the people staying at the Palmwoods were in the lobby rather than by the pool. Confused, the boys approached Jo who was looking out the door that led to the pool.

"Jo," Kendall greeted his blonde girlfriend with a warm smile. "Whatcha looking at?"

Not turning around, Jo answered, "They're fixing the pool area for _Blue Skies." _Turning around, she met the boy's confused looks and decided to elaborate, "You know, the new Henry Davidson movie? They're shooting a couple of the scenes here at the Palmwoods!"

"That's the guy then!" Carlos suddenly realized. "The guy that Stephanie was telling me about!"

"Yeah, Stephanie's a big fan of his," Jo commented as she turned back to the door then sighed. "I wish I could stay and watch them set up but I have to go."

"Audition?" Kendall inquired, though he already knew the answer.

Jo nodded. "Wish me luck." Walking off but returning two minutes later, she looked her boyfriend dead in the eyes, "Don't do anything stupid."

"When have I ever done something stupid?" Kendall laughed as if the question was plain old ridiculous.

"Really now?" Jo sighed but shook her head. She needed to focus on her audition right now, not what her devious friends were planning. Without another word, she walked away from the four boys, this time heading for her car.

Kendall waved to the blonde but as soon as she was out the front door he turned to his friends, "Okay, the plan begins now!"

"What plan?" Logan asked, crossing his arms. It was true that in the past three days, the boys had decided to help their friend and get to her to meet her idol and they had begun to form a plan. The only problem was that the plan had been very hard to formulate so they ended up ditching it and leaving it for later, and instead going off to play video games.

"The plan that I just came up with," Kendall smirked sneakily. "Okay, first, James and Logan, you guys will watch out for the David guy –"

"Henry," Logan interrupted, "He's name is Henry."

"Whatever," Kendall shrugged, "Anyways, you guys will watch out for him and when he shows up, watch his every move. I want you to gather any info you can on him. Keep me in the loop. Meanwhile, Carlos and I are going shopping for supplies."

"Right," the three boys nodded before they split into their groups.

* * *

**What did you think? Please review and tell me!**

**Oh, and anyone who can guess who the director really is gets a cookie!  
**


End file.
